A different Tragedy
by Dark Angel and Dark Star
Summary: Everything is different now. I do not have any emotional ties to this man yet he is capable of breaking every inch of the fragile mask I wear. The masquerade mask is on all of us. But mine is hiding something ugly and twisted. For the first time I do not know what to do anymore. I need your help Prince LaCroix. I only own my story, and my o.c's
1. Chapter 1

**I had inspiration, and I had an energy drink so why not.**

**A different Tragedy  
Rated T  
No pairing (yet)  
If sensitive material (as in religion, belief, blood cetera)things bother you (firstly I question why you are even involved with this game; you can skim some parts its not all bad) And, you are warned.**

* * *

Jack was lacking entertainment. Watching Damsel and Sekler throw darts bickering at each other every now, and then was slowly getting bland. Tonight was different. Usually he had stories to share jokes to tell, but he couldn't think of any. The door to the last round opened; not even glancing up to see who came in. He heard footsteps that sounded light even with his sharp hearing. He sipped his drink quietly.

"Smiling Jack without a laugh; never thought I would see the day." Said a familiar voice. Jack looked up, and grinned widely. The man stood holding a smooth black painted stick with a black round gem on top. He had a dark red coat with fur around the hem, and collar. He had loose black pants, with matching loafers. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes, and his head was framed by shaggy black hair that fell over his forehead.

"Well I'll be damned." He set down his cup with a laugh. "What brings you to L.A?"

"You _are _damned Jack. And my business...is a private matter." He replied hesitantly. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What is it."

"I have Mathew after me." He replied quietly.

"Why is he after you?"

"He wants information." The man looked around nervously. "Wherever I go he is always close behind."

"Then do me a favor, and point him to Venture tower for me." Jack replied with a dry laugh.

"Ah, yes that is where the new Prince resides?" The man looked up in thought. The light reflecting on his dark glasses. He looked back at Jack pulling them down reveling yellow eyes.

"More like a spoiled, whiny princess." Jack retorted with venom. The man laughed.

"I hear you anarchs have some hatred for the Prince; though not the Camarilla in whole...I wonder why hmm?" The man smiled knowingly. "I will talk to this new Prince; Hope Draig beheads him in his 'ivory' tower...he should be more subtle." The man turned but jack stopped him.

"Have you been parting with Malkav?" He snickered. The man smiled back.

"Malkav is parting in his grave; no I have found an interesting child of Malkav though in Spain she is a very beautiful maiden." The man waited for Jack to respond.

"Nice to Know the All Father has a sense of humor." Jack leaned back against a wall. "Good luck out there."

* * *

Prince LaCroix was very, very irritated. He shuffled paper work focused on something else entirely. Some Kindred had reported a strange creature in the forest. At first he had just told the Kindred that it was most likely a werewolf until a second had reported it had red skin. Then a third. Now a forth. He sent his Sheriff to investigate, but he was taking longer then he though. He was becoming impatient. Until the elevator doors opened that he was brought out of his train of thought. "You should be more collective with your thought young Prince; what if I was here to harm you? It seems your Sheriff is not present." The man shook his head his shaggy black hair brushing his dark sunglasses. _Why does he look familiar?_

"My security is none of your concern." He replied trying to stay polite seeing his was an elder by how dignified his presence was. "Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. He shed his red coat; and I studied the black fabric underneath that was decorated with gold in the outline of a wolf.

"Now I request permission in your domain for..." He shifted nervously. "Have you ever heard a of a Draig Coch?"

"I am afraid not." His eyebrows narrowed studying the man.

"Horrible creature really. Scaly red breast, claws, teeth-"

"You forgot terribly handsome, and attractive." We snapped both out head to the far side of the room. Were a young man wearing a long black open coat with fur around the color. He wore a black turtleneck, trousers, and sneakers. He had a scythe strapped to his back. LaCroix looked at his different colored eyes.

"And you forgot your the Devil himself." Retorted the man I sunglasses. The man sighed. "My apologies. I came here cause I thought I could get away from him." He looked at the young boy who was smirking. _Where have I seen these two before?_

"And you forgot my dear sire why you came here in the first place."

"Ah yes. The first reason I came here was to apologies for his ghastly presence in your domain, secondly I was hoping to take care of a problem he started with your permission to move freely about."

"Hey it's not my fault they found me." But I can do it without your help. " He turned to leave but he looked back at LaCroix. "Have fun what ever you kindred do." He disappeared completely and the elevator doors opened. O_bfuscate._

"That stupid Devil." He muttered. " You see I have been having some problems with the Society of Leopold as they call themselves."

"Discovered?"

"He was, but to not risk losing my most profitable childe..."

"You have my permission to move freely about."

"Thank you Prince." He stood to leave.

"Though what is your name?" LaCroix watched him grin.

"Cain. Though you may know me better as Sir James" He said leaving.

* * *

_Mathew looked up at his sire. His hand tightly on his steel sword. "I don't understand; why does the LaCroix nobles have any value to us?" Cain looked up at Mathew._

_"They are a noble family who has recently discovered great riches...this is also a good time to practice your French." Cain was seated in the carriage. In his read coat and furs. Mathew stood by the door looking out the window in a matching black ensemble staring at the dark sky._

_"I do not Fancy the language or the Crown." Mathew replied bitterly. "And there are no riches in France the whole kingdom is at war with itself."_

_"Think my childe. After every storm there is a rainbow."_

_"After every war there is riches...for the victor, but who will win?" Mathew finished with the question. Cain smiled._

_"Then lets see what fate shall unravel. for us." The carriage stopped. The two men stepped out where they were greeted by a middle aged man._

_"Sir James, Duke Edward." The pale man addressed the two. Mathew almost flinched at the use of his royal title._

_"Monsieur LaCroix. Pleasure." Cain greeted all three men walking to the estate of the LaCroix home. Mathew studied the flowers thoughtfully. _

_"Do you like them?" He turned his head to see a woman._

_"Yes... I've never seen them before." He replied in French. The woman smiled._

_"Your voice does not suite the Kings tongue." Mathew was going to reply that most of their kingdom was own by the English crown, but he decided against it._

_"So I've been told." Cain talked to LaCroix, and his wife as Mathew wondered to the back of the house where a beach quietly rested. Mathew sat down in the damp sand tossing aside his sword haphazardly._

_"Are you the guest father welcomed?" Mathew turned his head to a small boy with blonde hair, and empty blue eyes. He looked to be around thirteen years of age he guessed._

_"Yes." He studied the child who boldly sat down next to him. Either that or he simply did not care. "Why are you not inside?"_

_"The house is boring, and I already finished my studies for the day." He stretched out his legs. Mathew noticed a bruise._

_"Is that the only reason." Mathew asked knowingly. The boy caught his gaze moving his legs underneath him. "Oh please stretch all you want; it is not my concern anyway." Mathew laid down on his back closing his eyes. He could almost smell the boy's curiosity._

_"And why is that?"_

_"I do not know you on any personal level so why would it concern me?" _

_The boy made a noise in the back of his throat at his response. Mathew heard him shuffling through the sand. __"Are you a soldier?"_

_"Yes, and no. I no more than a mere Duke who likes to be able to defend himself." _

_"I want to fight one day." The boy said after a long moment of silence. Mathew opened his eyes._

_"Tell me; If there is two men fighting for opposing crowns in a long war; one is big while the other is small...who would be the victor?"_

_The boy snorted. "The smaller man obviously. He would not be alive if he could not fight, and had no experience." _

_Mathew smiled. "Stand." The boy followed his command. "That was the same question Sir James asked me when we first met. He taught me how to defend myself, and how to persuade...and you possibly could learn the same." The boy smiled widely at that. "What is your name?"_

_"Sebastian." He said it proudly._

_"Then Sebastian." Mathew hand him a nearby stick taking one for himself. "Shall we?"_

* * *

**Around six years later**

_"In some short months you could enlist in the army." Mathew stated. Taking a bit out of some bread he bought in the market. Sebastian smiled widely taking a bit out of his own bread. They both stared up at the starry sky._

_"Thank you Monsieur Mathew." Sebastian leaned back on the rock. They both sat on the beach in silence. Mathew frowned._

_"The French crown has been a thorn in James backside in the East...you do not plan to..." Mathew looked at Sebastian who was looking down at the ground._

_"I would like to serve my crown Mathew." He whispered. Mathew sighed._

_"I assumed you would want to...though...I still hoped you would change your thoughts'." Mathew smiled sadly. "I hear he is residing the Egyptian territory." _

_"I wonder what it is like." Sebastian muttered._

_"Allow me to enlighten you, sand, sand, and more sand." The two laughed._

_"How do you do that?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Hear what I say even when I am muttering."_

_"Perhaps one day you will lean"_

_"I wan to know now." He replied boldly._

_"Curiosity killed the cat." Mathew retorted seriously. Sebastian frowned at his behavior. __"You seem to be more impatient than when we were first acquainted." Mathew smiled changing the subject._

_"You put the life back in my dull life." Sebastian whispered back. Mathew laughed poking Sebastian's sword._

_"I doubt swinging blades was that entertaining."_

_"I enjoyed learning something new." Sebastian looked up at the dark sky._

_"Then this shall entertain you." Mathew moved to Sebastian's side and pointed at the sky. "James says that sometimes you can find shapes in the stars when you line them up." Mathew mad a large circle with his hands hovering over Sebastian's head._

_"...A pot of some sort?"_

_"Yes, now this one."_

_"...I do not know." Sebastian's eyebrows narrowed. Mathew smiled. "I am not surprised. A Bear when I saw it in the States in the new land."_

_"The British colonies?"_

_"Do you think I spent two years in Havana?" Mathew quipped referring to the story of when he was attacked on the Spanish Island. Sebastian laughed._

_"You did not tell me of it."_

_Mathew thought on it. "You are right. I assume I was busy trying not to get my coat soiled by a nice musket." Mathew leaned back. "Fighting a rebellion across the sea form my favorite student."_

_"I'm your favorite?" He whispered._

_"My only student, so that nominates you as my favorite." Mathew ruffled his hair._

_"I see."_

_"So tell me Sebastian who do you fancy?" Mathew laid down on his side in the sand. Sebastian looked surprised at the question._

_"Fancy?"_

_"Any fair Maiden you had your eye on, and do not try to lie." Mathew watched as the color rushed into Sebastian's face. He laid down across from Mathew resting his head on his arm in the sand._

_"It is really not of importance."_

_"So there is a Maiden" Mathew smiled._

_"It does not matter. I will be going to war soon. Then I will be rid of this house." Sebastian snapped back. Mathew sighed._

_"Sebastian...you are aware we will not be able to speak if you..."_

_"Not even letters."_

_"That would be risky." Mathew whispered. The two stayed silent. _

_"I know you, and my mother want me to marry, but I can not." Sebastian whispered._

_"And why is that?"_

_"The one I Fancy..." He shook his head. "It would be a disgrace. No one would ever approve." _

_"I like love with tragedy." Mathew smirked. Sebastian looked at him sadly._

_"You dragged me to enough plays by that man...though I found them very moving." Sebastian moved closer to Mathew whispering even though he knew Mathew could hear him regardless. "This is a different tragedy." The color rushed back into his cheeks as he pressed his lips onto Mathew's. Mathew stiffened. Sebastian quickly moved back. "I am sorry." He started to stand, but Mathew stopped him. Mathew rested his head on Sebastian's smaller chest. "Why can you not see the sun?" _

_Mathew moved his head to the crook of his neck with inhuman speed. "Forgive me." He whispered. Before Sebastian could reply he felt something pierce his skin followed by feelings unknown to him. Mathew tried to ignored the sounds that were coming from the back of Sebastian's throat. As if he was not already being tortured already by the sweet taste dripping down his throat. He tried to stop his own lusty groans as he pulled his fangs away. **He had kept himself healthy in those months.** Mathew licked the wounds so they would heal. He looked at Sebastian's sleeping form with a sigh. **What am I going to do?**_

* * *

_"Mathew?" Sebastian opened his eyes to find himself in his bed._

_"I am afraid Mathew left on some business. I see he has told you his birth name." A man in red stood in the doorway. Sebastian looked at Sir James nervously. He found that his eye color was less green, and more yellow than his father stated._

_"I am not surprised." Sebastian stood finding himself in the same clothes as yesterday. "How long have I slept?"_

_"Only few hours." The man answered. "You asked Mathew why he can not live in the sun."_

_"He told you?" Sebastian asked shocked with color rushing back into his face. Sir James chuckled._

_"I am his mentor, I have taught him everything, and most of the things he has taught you." Sir James looked out the window. "You see me and Mathew have a condition. We are very sensitive to the sun so it would hurt us if we went out into daylight." Sebastian nodded understandingly. Sir James smiled at him. "It has been good to see you child, but now I must be on my way." He left without another word. Sebastian laid in his bed in silence restless. _

_"Not tired." He heard a voice whisper in his ear._

_"You gave me insomnia." He told Mathew._

_"I invented insomnia." He quipped. Sebastian noticed he was hovering on top of him on his hands and knees. He blushed looking at the wall. He felt Mathew's cool breath tickle the side of his neck. "It is just me...do not be scared..." Mathew whispered as he kissed his neck. Sebastian shivered._

_"You always feel so cold." He whispered._

_"You warm me on the inside." Mathew whispered; Sebastian almost failed to hear him. Sebastian's face turned redder._

_"Y-you wa-arm me t-to." He gushed out. Mathew laughed._

_"I can see that." Mathew replied. _

_"Mathew." He whispered quietly._

_"Are you sure?" He whispered back with a low growl. Sebastian nodded. Mathew smiled. Sebastian couldn't help but notice that there were a few extra teeth in his perfect smile, and they looked sharp._

* * *

Prince LaCroix thought back to that event. The one night in his life he had hoped to leave behind buried along with the rest of his past. He was slightly embarrassed. "Judging by the look on your face you were embarrassed beyond belief." LaCroix looked up to see Mathew's familiar different colored eyes staring down at him. He froze annoyed that this was the second time he was caught off guard. Mathew grinned. "I know it's annoying; Cain does it to me all the time." Mathew stepped away siting in the chair his sire had been sitting earlier. _He never changed_ LaCroix violently put down that thought as he sat down in his own chair.

"What business brings you back here." He replied emotionlessly. He had no ties to this person anymore. Mathew smile rubbing his finger on the edge of his scythe.

"I'm disappointed in you Si; I thought you would take care of yourself when I was gone."

"I have taken care of myself! And do not call me that!" He stood shouting. Mathew stood giving him the coldest glare he had ever seen. LaCroix slightly faltered as Mathew spoke menacingly.

"You call letting others do your dirty work while you sit up here like some king? What happened to 'I want to do things the right way'? You said you'd never manipulate anyone, but you've twisted yourself unto something uglier." Mathew was right in front of LaCroix who was quickly beginning to remember what it felt like to be terrified. " I heard about the Arkanan Sarcophagus you miserable whelp." He growled. LaCroix felt a pang of pain in his chest. He despised the amount of runaway emotions going through him. Mathew suddenly stopped. His features turning sad. "When did you turn so cold?" He reached out, but LaCroix grabbed his wrist.

"Get out." He growled with all the dignity he could muster. Mathew stayed still. "I never want to see you again. Get out." He repeated darkly. Mathew's expression turned emotionless. He managed a small sad smile before disappearing, and the elevator doors opening. For the first time in a hundred years Prince LaCroix cried. And he was Just Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

LaCroix sent away the primogen. Some huffed out in annoyance while others smiled satisfied. LaCroix had the urge to scoff. The elevator doors opened. He barely had time to register who it was before he was knocked off his feet.

"Sebby!" The all too familiar voice squealed. LaCroix looked at the woman wearing a green tank-top with a matching skirt. She smiled widely at LaCroix her bright blue eyes beaming. He looked at the woman terrified.

"L-Lillian what are you doing here?" He pushed her off on him resisting the urge to yell at her for her insolence.

"I heard my favorite childhood sweetie was in L.A, so hi hi." She waved wildly. She deserved to be yelled at. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No! I am very busy at the moment, and you are wasting my time with you meek minded thoughts!" He started. She took a step back as tears formed in her eyes. She sniffled, and LaCroix closed his mouth quickly as Lillian le out a loud ear piercing wail. She screamed as she pulled her hand back.

"Sheriff!" LaCroix quickly ran out of her range. His Sheriff moved in to defend him as LaCroix ran to his room. He heard Lillian screaming while loud thumps rang out. A few seconds later he heard Lillian pounding her fist on his door. He looked around nervously. Doors never stopped her in the past. He doubted that it would hold her back with her increased strength. He caught sight of a small slip of paper.

_I'm sorry._

He looked at the paper in disbelief. He looked at the phone number underneath. He mumbled in annoyance as he dialed the number.

_"That was sooner than I thought."_

He resisted the urge to hang up the phone. "I need your help Mathew." He said using his first name knowing that the man would not be able to ignore.

_"Apparently it's serious."_

"Are you aware that Lillian was embraced?"

_"Yes. Two years after you..."_

He was hiding something. "She is trying to break down my door."

_"What did you do?"_

"That's not important; I'm sure she will tell you after she is done cutting out my insides." The line was cut and he groaned. For someone who said he was sorry. After a few minuets the banging stopped, and his door opened. Mathew stood in the doorway smiling at Lillian.

"The door was unlocked Lillian."

"Locks, smocks." She grinned widely all anger gone. I tried to stay silent hiding my annoyance. "Hi, hi Mathew." She formerly greeted him. _When did those two become close?_

"I've been better."

* * *

_"Mathew."_

_Mathew snapped his eyes open at the calling of his name. He looked at Sebastian who was standing in the doorway. "What is it?" He asked tiredly rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window to see a full moon. He looked up at his celiing laying down._

_"You said we could go today." Sebastian smiled widely at the sense of adventure. Mathew sat up stretching._

_"Is that today. Slipped from my mind." Mathew tossed his blankets aside reaching for his hunting shirt. He glanced at Sebastian who was looking out the window unusually stiff. He dismissed it slipping on the thick cloth. He sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be were wolves he thought as he pulled on his thick coat. They went to the stables taking out their horses. "Did you bring a spare set of clothes?"_

_"Yes." Sebastian assured as they started riding. Eventually Mathew smirked at him._

_"Try to keep up." He challenged as he nudge his horse with his foot to get it to sprint. He bolted off, and Sebastian laughed copying his actions._

_"Your horse may be suited for a king but mine has something yours does not." Sebastian yelled once he caught up to him._

_"And what is that?" Mathew yelled back._

_"Experience!" He bolted ahead. Mathew was glad he made the boy memorize the map. The two raced their horses. Sebastian beat Mathew to the cliff lodge that was halfway to the forest. Sebastian walked through the front door proudly as Mathew laughed behind him._

_"You have known me for three years yet you still can not beat me in a race."_

_"Mostly because you have forbidden practice." Mathew said referring to races Sebastian had been entering for his own profits._

_"It was all I could do." He said defensively._

_"You do not have to Sebastian." Mathew sat down in a stool in front of a bar that had different expensive rum, and wine behind it. Sebastian eyes the wine curiously. "You could just inherit your family-"_

_"I want something more than a peaceful life with simple luxuries." He snapped._

_"What has you on edge?"_

_"A girl." Sebastian replied quietly. Mathew smirked. " Do not gaze at me like that." _

_Mathew laughed at his response. "Does Si fancy a little maiden?" Mathew teased the sixteen year old._

_"Do not mock me; I am old enough to wed." _

_"How does she look?"_

_"I do not Fancy her! She fancy's me!" Sebastian exclaimed exasperated. Mathew tried to hold back a snicker._

_"So you do not know what to do?"_

_"I would rather not talk about it." Sebastian looked at the wine again. Mathew sighed._

_"If you get drunk you will end up talking about it regardless." Mathew muttered getting a glass cup. "I will regret it later"_

_Sebastian hiccupped. Mathew laughed. "And then this big burly man starts yelling at me in some cursed language I do not understand. And while he is being upset on loosing my horse nips his right on the heel. Small thing could not take the pain." He let out a small laughed. "He gave me the horse had it's wounds healed, and now it belongs to my favorite aunt."_

_Mathew studied Sebastian's flushed face. "I think you should get some rest." He lifted the boy in his arms taking him to his room. When Mathew set him on the bed Sebastian grabbed his arm._

_"Tell me a story." He hiccupped. "I have not heard one in a while."_

_"Which one."_

_"I like the one about P__ersephone."_

___"One day the daughter of Demeter was picking flowers out in a field like she always did. He name was Persephone, and she was a very beautiful maiden. One day suddenly the ground cracked open, and a four horse black carriage came out of the ground. Hades had been watching Persephone, and had fallen in love with her, so he took her back with him to the underworld. When Demeter looked for her daughter all she found was her daughter's basket full with flowers. Demeter went to a nearby farm asking if the farmer had seen her. "I haven't seen a girl." The man replied. But the farmer had seen the event of the field from afar. Demeter knew that Hades had taken her daughter. She was outraged, and in agony. She thought since she was suffering that others would suffer too. Crops stopped growing snow fell killing many people. One day Zeus was seeing the damage that Demeter had done. He went to Hades, and Demeter with a proposal. For six moths Persephone would be with Hades; Persephone would be with Demeter for those six other months. For six months mortals experienced warm weather, and their crops flourished. For another six moths they had snow, crops wouldn't grow." Mathew finished. "Why do you like that story so much?"_

___"It has compromise. It does not have a happy ever after like the stupid stories mother tells me. Its realistic." Sebastian replied as he drifted off to sleep. Mathew smiled._

___"You would have liked Athens."_

___"Athens?"_

___"Nothing." Mathew stood up quickly urging Sebastian to fall asleep quickly._

* * *

Yes he had to be realistic. He spent one night with this man. It should not affect him. Yet it did. Yet he found it so blood boiling that he had sired a childe. Lillian no less.

"Why?"

"She was depressed." Mathew replied again. Lillian was playing some game on a lap top in the guest room. LaCroix rubbed his temples.

"You have to be Malkavian to sire her."

"Wrong."

"You are always so un-Venture like."

"No argument."

"And your not-"

"Anything." Mathew put both his hands on his desk leaning closer so that his face was an inch away. "I have no clan I am the childe of Cain." He glared at LaCroix. "And Lillian is my childe." He growled. LaCroix lost all train of thought when he felt is fist slamming into the side of Mathews jaw. Mathew grinned his eyes turning colors. One eye looked like it settled on red while the other was dark purple. LaCroix froze remembering the last time his eyes were those colors. Mathew walked into the second guest room entirely silent.

* * *

_Sebastian started packing his belongings angrily. He heard his door open, but ignored however it was. The door closed, and he turned his body pointing the sword at whoever it was. Mathew raised an eyebrow at the metal being held to his throat. Sebastian quickly let out the weapon drop the ground shaking. He picked up the sword Mathew gave him carefully. Mathews eyes were swarming with colors. "Why are you leaving?" Mathew put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders to steady him._

_"I hate it. She chooses not to live, and I have nothing left to loose." Sebastian growled. He ignored Mathew continuing to stuff his belongings in a bag. Mathew wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian stopped curling his fingers around Mathews hands. "Do not try to stop me."_

_Mathew let go. "I will not."_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox two years later**

_Sebastian reloaded his gun ducking down into the crater. The British army was slowly pushing them back. The little corporal was getting worried. "How do you think this will play out sergeant?" One of his friends shouted at him. James stood back up firing his gun. It was dark, and they could barely see the enemy._

_"Look out the Spaniards-" Someone shouted before he cried out in pain. Dead. Sebastian kept firing falling back with the others. He dodged cannon fire. Helping his captain by slinging his arm on his shoulder. They hid in the trees. When it looked like they were not being followed they stopped for rest. the General was nowhere in sight. Sebastian found a stream helping some of the injured._

_"Stay back." James shouted. We all turned, and Sebastian's blood turned cold. He still wore his black robes. The only different think about him was that his blade was stained with blood along with his hands. Two guards stayed silent behind him. One of his eyes were a cold shade of silver while the other was a pale green both dotted with orange._

_"How cute." Mathew lowered the musket being pointed at him with his index finger. James stepped back surprised at his fluent French. French that Sebastian helped him with. __"You see your 'general' has been capture, and exiled. Therefore this fight is over. I will let you peacefully return to your former lives, or however you wish if you keep yourselves quiet." Everyone made noises of protest. The two soldiers by Mathew's side stayed quiet. The captain stood despite his injury._

_"British dog!" He cursed rushing forward with his blade. Sebastian watched as Mathew pulled his blade with lighting speed. The blade went through his stomach coming out of his back dripping the crimson liquid onto the grass. The sergeant groan falling to the ground lifelessly. Everything was quiet. Eventually one of them left. Then another. And another until it was just Sebastian, and James._

_"Sebastian." James pulled on his arm. "Come on; you look ill."_

_He was ill. Ill with his own hatred. He clenched his fist tightly. "You know I would not leave what I have work for so long just like that did you." He spat out glaring at Mathew who stared back at him calmly._

_"I know sergeant." Mathew replied._

_"Sebastian?" James whispered. Mathew took off his coat tossing the expensive fabric aside. The two pulled out their swords. James backed up giving the two space._

_"You knew I would be the last one here."_

_"I knew you would be the last to leave." Mathew replied. "You act like I am a stranger to you Sebastian." He moved forward attacking. Sebastian struggled to block his quick movements._

_"You are a stranger to me now." He swung his blade, and Mathew locked his sword with his. He leaned close his eyes turning purple and red._

_"Strange considering you are no stranger to my body." He whispered in his ear. Sebastian ignored the comment. His sword slipped, and Mathew slashed at his hand. Sebastian grunted out in pain slapping his bloodied hand onto Mathews face. More specifically his eyes. Mathew roared rubbing them furiously. Sebastian kicked his legs, and Mathew fell to the ground. He tried to kick him again but Mathew caught his leg. He struggled, but Mathew held him firmly. He felt something brush his side as the finger poked his side._

_"Stop playing around, and fight." He growled. Mathew laughed letting Sebastian go. He leaned back against a tree._

_"I can not fight a boy." He smiled widely as Sebastian glared at him. He held out his water flask. Sebastian reluctantly accepted. James, and the guards look awfully confused. James sat himself down next to Sebastian. "Your mother's rosary." He handed Sebastian the necklace. Sebastian fought back the urge to throw it in the stream as he took it. "Death is a beautiful thing. The silence when your being put in he earth as everything in the world can not make a sound." He stood up getting his coat. He turned to smile that the two young men. __"Life is a sweet lie is it not?"_

* * *

**The next night**

LaCroix was happy he did not listen to Mathew. He would not be where he was now. Lillian left an hour ago going back to her haven. Lacroix looked out at the window. This would be a long night

"No wonder you've gotten soft." Mathew said pulling his headphones out of his ears. "All you do is paper work, and shitty politics." Lacroix glared at him.

"I am perfectly happy where I am, and any other Venture would be proud to have this position." He snapped back. This was the first thing he says after being silent for an hour.

"Then don't be Venture."

"What?" He said as Mathew shoved all the papers off his desk. The floated onto the floor in a cluster. "I take back that apology." LaCroix growled. Mathew smiled widely.

"You can get someone else to clean it up." He grabbed LaCroix's wrist dragging him to the elevator. "Take off your coat." Mathew ordered. LaCroix pointedly refused. "**I said take off your coat."** LaCroix mindlessly obeyed, and Mathew beamed while LaCroix glared at him for using dominate. Mathew dragged him all the way to his haven where he made him change into a pair of jeans, and a simple shirt. It was not uncomfortable, but he felt out of place in the ensemble. He sulked in Mathew's sports car as he drove over the speed limit.

"Maybe you should drive slower."

"I've lived ten thousand years through walking, carts pulled by mules, then horses, then carriages. I think I can drive however I want." He countered. LaCroix sighed.

"Hey Venus!" Mathew shouted once he pulled up to a building, and opened the car door. A woman wearing pink shorts, and a revealing black top with raven-colored hair turned to smile at him. Venus put her hands on her hips.

"Well look who it is my favorite costumer. Business has been more than good thanks to you." She greeted. LaCroix tried to guess what her accent was. "Who's your friend."

"Sebastian." Mathew told her. "Don't worry he's just mad because I dragged him away from his work."

"Workaholic hmm? I can get a few knots out of him, and maybe in a few drinks he'll be spilling his darkest secrets." Venus teased. LaCroix looked at her skeptical. They both laughed at his expressing pushing him to the front door. Once at the bar Venus looked at his ID that Mathew had taken from him.

"Oh? Mr LaCroix you are rather young to be having such a successful business." Venus handed the card back to him.

"It started in Europe." He replied vaguely. She made a sound similar to a curious cat. Curiosity killed the cat.

"I say you are a very mysterious man."

"Not much." He scanned the crowd, bored. His eyes fell on brunette in the crowd. He looked away quickly, but Venus caught his gaze.

"She is a pretty one isn't she?" She commented lowly. Just like a cat. Mathew appeared by his side with a dark wine in his hand. LaCroix raised an eyebrow at the beverage.

"It not for me it's for that girl your staring at." He shoved the drink in his hand, and pushed him in her direction. Cursing his bad luck; she was coming to the bar for a drink. They bumped into each other, and he spilled the liquor all over her. He cursed.

"My apologies." He was embarrassed he let Mathew put him in this situation.

"Its okay I don't even like this outfit." The girl smiled at him. "At least now I don't have to wear it again." She gestured to her now ruined soiled shirt. She had a dark purple sleeveless top that had a tiger in sequins on the front and tight black pants with white boots. She pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face as she glanced at the empty cup.

"It's not mine." He turned to glare at Mathew who was giving him a thumbs up. The girl laughed.

"I'm guessing he's trying to get you lighten up." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was perfectly happy where I was." He grumbled. The girl laughed again. She had a nice laugh, and hazel eyes that were rimmed with amber around the pupil, and green was being framed by blue around the edge of her irises.

"That's the great thing about friends they tell you when you're doing something wrong. Have you even been to a club before?" She waited for an answer as he looked at her shocked. No one had ever told him he was doing something wrong; except Mathew, but he was his mentor.

"No." He replied. She smiled.

"Avoid half-naked girls at all cost." She pulled him by his wrist the dance floor. He never felt so out-of-place. "Assuming you never danced before." She took his hands showing him how to move. It wasn't much of an effort. "You learn fast." She giggled. LaCroix smiled.

"So I've been told."

"Hey Lumi, who's your friend?" The girl turned to see an orange-haired girl with dark blue eyes and a raven-haired girl with light brown eyes and pale skin. Lumi smiled at the two.

"I don't think we gave names." Lumi said in realization. The blue eyes girl elbowed him.

"Not even giving out your name; mysterious." She said. "I'm Leah; you can call me ginger Jesus though." LaCroix gave her a look, and the three girls laughed.

"I'm Sky." The black-haired girl smiled at him.

"Actually her name's Crystal." Lumi corrected.

"Damn it Lumi!" She cursed at her friend. Lumi, and Leah laughed. An tan skinned man came behind him.

"No catfights girls." He mimicked a cat hissing, and the girls rolled their eyes at him. "Jesus you act like I ran over a puppy."

"And the knuckle head is Nathaniel." Lumi introduced. Nathaniel smiled proudly despite the insult. An Asian man walked up to his side. "Hey Bryce is going to throw darts at a muffin on my head want to watch?" He asked with a giant grin.

"Dude isn't he wasted?"

"I know but he said I didn't have the balls to do it so I said yes." Then again the man looked rather pale. Nathaniel went with him.

"And that was Blake." Lumi nodded at the two walking away. "And Bryce; I assure you is usually more rational than Nathaniel. I'm going to get a drink." She walked around her friends who immediately started asking questions.

Lumi walked towards the bar where a black-haired women smiled at her. The man in all black smiled at her. "Is Sebastian being interrogated." He looked back to my friends. Sure enough; interrogation.

"It's their specialty." I said with a laugh. The club owner- Venus I think it was- got my cocktail ready. The man laughed too.

"Well he specializes in anything that involves talking." He replied. Lumi noticed his accent.

"I have to ask; are you two from Europe?" The man nodded.

"Yes. I'm from London, and Sebastian was born in France." He smiled widely with perfect teeth. "I'm Mathew."

"Lumi." I said as Venus put my drink on the counter. I took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Well I'd love to stay, and chat darling, but Mathew and I have some business to discuss; nothing like talking to a man over a sick bouncer." Venus smiled. Lumi laughed trying to not let her drink fall out of her mouth. The two went into the back leaving Lumi alone at the counter.

"Hey." Someone said. Lumi turned her head to see a man with bright red hair with a matching shirt. All her instincts were screaming at her.

"Hello." She replied sipping more of her cocktail.

"I couldn't help but notice you look really nice in that outfit." He stared at her hungrily. Lumi tried to ignore the fact she was being regarded like a piece of meat.

"Really I thought the wine stains really brought out the color." She replied dryly.

"I saw that little event." He laughed. Lumi wanted nothing more to run right now.

"I was not expecting to see you here Mr Luret." She never felt so relieved to see someone she just met. Sebastian could be terrifying, she found when he had glared at Mathew, but it was with authority.

He looked at the bar to find her with his least favorite Toreador of all the Camarilla. LaCroix was annoyed mostly because it was Jacob Luret. After he announced his presence, and the Toreador regarded him mockingly. How he wished he could just kill the man now. He stopped the thought realizing what he just thought. Usually just had his sheriff do the work for him. Damn it. Mark was changing him, and there was nothing he could do about it. he decided he should just sit back for a while and see where this was going.

" Mr LaCroix. Good to see you."

"You two know each other?" Lumi looked at LaCroix with questioning.

"Yes. Me, and Mr LaCroix have done business many times." The red-haired man gave a strained smile to LaCroix before he looked back at Lumi. "_Why don't we go somewhere quiet where we can get to know each other."_ He said trying to use seduction on her. Lumi's frown deepened.

"No." She replied flatly." Lumi continued to drink while LaCroix tried to hold back a mocking laugh of triumph. The Toreador was flustered that his prey was ignoring him.

"Oh I insist." He tried as a last resort. LaCroix did laugh at that this time, and so did Lumi.

"Fuck you; I said no." She said. Getting up taking LaCroix's wrist back to the dance floor abandoning her drink at the counter. The Toreador was offended, and that was enough to put LaCroix in a really good mood. Lumi smiled at him. "I can go back, and kick him where it counts if you want." She quipped playfully. LaCroix smiled.

"I doubt Venus would appreciate it." Mathew's voice rang out. "Though you both will be happy to know she kicked the man out for flirting with her."

Lumi laughed. " Did you take care of that bouncer problem?" She continued to dance. Mathew nodded.

"By the way your secretary called, and she took care of your paper work." He told LaCroix.

"That you threw on the floor." LaCroix shot back.

"It wasn't me It was a really strong gust of wind from the air conditioning." He quipped feigning innocence. "you should probably get that fixed." Lumi laughed watching the two bicker.

"Hey Lumi everyone already went home so I'm going to head out, will you be okay." Blake asked coming up Lumi's my side. Lumi saw a few red marks on his face. She rubbed one with her finger.

"Next time don't let someone throw darts at your face, then I'll be fine." Lumi told him. He laughed.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the club with a prideful strut. Lumi tuned back to LaCroix who was staring at her humored.

"He seems to have taken those darts proudly." LaCroix smiled noticing Mathew disappeared. Lumi laughed.

"Of course he did." Lumi replied with a melodic tone.

LaCroix eyed the stairs. "I was wondering if you would like to go upstairs." Lumi nodded following him. The two sat down at one of the tables. LaCroix rubbed his ears in relief. The loud music was starting to become bothersome. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a song playing that sounded rather close. He realized it was Lumi's cell phone since she was swaying, and humming to an entirely different song that the club was playing. "Are you going to answer that?"

She cursed. "Damn it not again." The song stopped playing when she picked it up, and tapped the screen getting up out of the chair. she stood by the railing so he couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying. "Pfff no, I wasn't dancing to my ringtone again...I was humming to it." LaCroix couldn't help but to smile at that part. She was a strange girl. "Okay...God Emma. Get her a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt or something. I don't know she just loves Donatello." After a few more sentences she hung up the phone, and came back. "Sorry Crystal's birthday is coming up."

LaCroix just waved his hand showing it was fine. "What do you usually do for her?"

"Small party more suited for a twelve-year-old. What about you?"

"I do not celebrate." He waited for her appalled reaction, but to his surprise she just laughed nodding understandingly.

"Let me guess; work?" She leaned back in her chair as he nodded. "I'm an estate investor what ever you call it." She sighed. "It kind of sucks because I'm a workaholic, and have an extreme case of insomnia." She giggled. "Your such a great listener; if you are listening."

"I am listening. I understand." He replied simply. The two sat in silence. The silence was broken when Mathew put two cups of hot chocolate on the table. LaCroix grimaced at the liquid. Lumi scoffed.

"What no marsh mellows? Not even a candy cane?" She quipped. Mathew smirked. setting a giant bag of mini marsh mellows, a box of candy canes, and whip cream.

"What kind of a person do you think I am if I didn't even bring marsh mellows?" He shot back taking his leave. LaCroix didn't touch the cup as Lumi started filling hers with marsh mellows. He watched as she put in whip cream, and mixing it into the steaming liquid with a candy cane. Lumi smiled at LaCroix.

"Have you ever had hot chocolate before?" Lumi smiled grew wider as he shook his head. She started putting marsh mellows into his cup. He watched her do the same actions she preformed with her own cup. She set it down in front of him. He stared at the cup as if it was from another world. It was from another world he did not belong in.

Should he? He heard that some Toreadors still ate kine food, and nothing bad happened. But he was not Toreador; he was a Venture. He looked up at Lumi who was looking at him patiently. But she knew nothing about that. He could just easily leave her looking at the cups and leave saving himself from doing ridiculous actions, yet he stayed. He did not know why. Maybe Mathew was showing him how to get back the humanity he had lost. Emotions were foreign to him. Yet he was experiencing them. He took the cup in his hand. He never tried such things. He never cared to. He was busy doing what every Venture was doing. He brought the cup to his lips hesitantly. What more did he have to lose? For the first time in a while he didn't care. The warm liquid rushed down his throat. It was sweet but it had a slight taste of mint that he usually only smelt. He swallowed. He could only taste it but it did not satisfy him. He frowned at the liquid. It reminded him of who he was. It reminded him of the first few minuets if his embrace. He realized that he did not care about his image. He stopped trying to stay connected with humanity because he knew he couldn't. He was not happy. He sighed in defeat.

"Maybe Mathew was right." He muttered. Lumi heard him. "Have you ever ridden a horse?" It was Lumi's turn to shake her head. LaCroix smiled. "Then I doubt you ever done anything like it at night." Lumi raised an eyebrow. LaCroix gestured for him to follow him. he went up to the counter where Mathew was talking to Venus. "I need your keys."

"Are you leaving me to walk myself home. It's a pretty long walk all the way to that big lonely house." Mathew cooed.

"I feel completely sympathetic, so your keys." LaCroix replied dryly. Mathew smiled as he gave him his keys.

"Wear some protection kiddes." He teased. Lumi found heat rushing to her cheeks though it went away as LaCroix replied with;

"I will be sure to tell that to the horses."

"Don't your dare get mud on mine again." Mathew warned.

The two got in the car with Lumi at the wheel. To LaCroix's annoyance she had a similar driving style to Mathew. "You should slow down."

"Its midnight. I doubt that I would hit a car at twelve forty-two in the morning." She countered._ Are those two related?_ LaCroix wondered. LaCroix shook his head. He gave her directions, and they pulled up to a big house. LaCroix knocked on the front door. One of Mathew's ghouls opened the door.

"Mr LaCroix I wasn't aware that you were coming." She stood aside. "And that you had company." LaCroix gave her Mathews keys.

"Are they in the stable?" LaCroix asked curtly. The ghoul nodded. LaCroix left the ghoul and lead Lumi to the stables. The horses were quietly residing in their stalls fully awake.

"You know what? I think I'm good." Lumi took a step back sounding breathless. LaCroix raised an eyebrow at her. He silently brought a grey horse out of its stall. Lumi looked at it nervously. He handed her the brush, pushing her to the side of the horse. She looked at him uncertain. He silently took her arms showing her how to properly brush the horse. I heard crickets, and the soft shuffle of hooves against wood, and hay. Lumi giggled once she was capable of brushing the horse on her own. LaCroix smiled. He closed his eyes remembering when Lillian had shown him the same thing. Sebastian sighed. He moved to get the saddle putting it on the horse. Lumi watched him as he worked. Lumi feeling braver than before put her foot on the metal bar pulling herself onto the horse with Sebastian's help. Lumi laughed in astonishment.

"This is amazing." She smiled. "I must be driving you crazy with my laugh."

"No it's rather pleasant." He assured. He quickly prepared his own horse who neighed in excitement. Sebastian beamed at her. "Are you ready?"

"Can we fit through the door?" She looked at it worried. Sebastian rolled his eyes getting his horse into a sprint. Lumi cried out as hers followed in pursuit. She smiled widely at the experience.

Sebastian had never been happier to be riding his favorite horse. This ride felt different from the rest. He couldn't describe it. He looked back to see Lumi enjoying herself. What ever it was; he liked it.

* * *

He was getting strange looks, and it was annoying him. A week later he was sitting in his office with Cain while the primogen looked at him like he was growing a third eye. He was going to kill Luret the next time he saw the cursed man. Strauss was the only thing keeping him from snapping at each, and every one of them. The Tremere was keeping everyone from stating the only event that they knew about. A childe of Cain had dragged the Prince to a nightclub. He really did not care. He was supposed to meet Lumi in an hour.

"Please let us keep personal matters out of business." Strauss said. Everyone stayed quiet. I saw the Brujah primogen's jaw twitch.

An hour later I sat in Lumi's living room. Her house was simply color coded, and lacked decoration. She smiled.

"Boring; I know, but I don't really know what to do with it." She took his hand with a large grin. "Come on I wan to show you something." She lead him through a door. The room looked like a guest room, but it was littered with brightly colored paintings, and pencil drawings. His eyes fell on a painting that was half colored a dark maroon color while the other side was a deep shade of blue-green. On the red side there was a man. On the blue side there was a woman. "Do you like that one?"

"I find it...eccentric." He replied. Lumi laughed her Hazel eyes beaming.

"Thanks, it's ironically named passion."

"Ironically?"

"People disagree with it." She stood by his side. "You see I personally think that everyone has passion, and I don't think gender defies it...I just find it different. Like when you were talking about horses. You were so exited about it. It was like fire. My friends say I talk so deeply about what I love, so I thought it was like the ocean." She laughed again. "Me, and my one-sided logic." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I like your beliefs...they're optimistic, yet realistic." Sebastian replied quietly.

"Sebastian...what is France like?" Lumi sat down on the bed. Sebastian debated on telling her.

"It was lively in the city. I lived outside of town, so it was peaceful." Sebastian sighed seeing Lumi was not satisfied with his short answer. "I lived by the beach. I usually spent my evenings by the tide pools, or practicing my combat with Mathew. Other than riding my horse I did not do much." He sat down next to her. "What did you do when you were a child?"

"Well I usually drew. I didn't really have any friends." She gave him a sad smile seeing that he wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Well sometimes I liked to sneak out to the lake, and swim..."She trailed off her face turning red.

"Tell me." He elbowed her playfully. Lumi looked away shyly.

"I swam naked okay." She spat out. Sebastian tried to hold back a snicker. "I knew you would laugh."

"I'm sorry I was thinking about when Mathew made me do that." He grimaced at the memory. Lumi decided it was her turn to laugh. " I was fourteen, and very insecure." He said defensively.

"Now you_ have_ to tell me"

"Well it was the day I forgot to put on any undergarments..." He looked as if he might blush. He pressed his cold lips firmly together.

"Oh my god." She said between laughter. "That sounds worst then when the football team planned to take a picture of me changing to prove I was flat chested."

Sebastian felt something swell in his chest. "They trespassed on your property, and invaded your privacy." He said with spite.

"Actually half of them almost drown because they couldn't swim. When they found me in the lake our poor old dock couldn't handle the weight of an entire football team." She laughed at the memory nervously hoping Sebastian would calm down if he knew everything ended well. I almost worked he was still tense. Lumi laid back on the bed resting her head on the pillow on her side. She heard Sebastian move, and then felt a weight on her side. She looked down to see Sebastian resting his head on the curve of her side. He opened his eyes feeling her gaze.

"Do you mind?"

"No." She whispered closing her eyes. Sebastian rested his arm on her hip wide awake. Lumi yawned stretching her legs out as she did.

"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked sitting up.

"I had a long day." She whispered. Lumi never felt so exhausted. Sebastian lifted her moving her up the bed. so she sat on the pillows. he pulled back the sheets, and she tiredly slid under them. Sebastian turned to leave but Lumi grabbed his wrist. "Would you...stay...?" She asked hesitantly childish fears causing the question to arise. Sebastian debated quietly to himself again. He finally nodded knowing that his imaged was already damaged. He took off his shoes, and his tie. He slid in next to her wrapping his arm around her side.

"You're so cold." Lumi whispered shivering.

"My apologies"

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." She whispered pressing her back against his stomach. Sebastian looked at her shocked.

"You would be the first." He whispered. He buried his face in the crook of her warm neck inhaling her sent. She smelt like the ocean with the mixed sent of her perfume. He looked at her back feeling guilty for his thoughts. Lumi's face turned red when she felt cold fingers caressing the exposed skin on her sides. Sebastian drew small circle with his fingers feeling her soft skin. He didn't want to go any further, but another part of him wanted her to be screaming his name. Sebastian decided on a compromise with himself. "Would you...get on your back?" He wasn't exactly sure how to phrase the question.

"Umm, sure." Lumi replied just as uncertain. Once she moved Sebastian rested his head on her chest. He listened to her quick heartbeat. Her chest moved as she laughed. "That's what you wanted to do." Sebastian stayed quite focusing on her heartbeat. He moved his hand to her waist, and listened with amusement as her heart beat faster. Lumi's face was flush with color as he smiled at her.

"I see why you are not asleep by now."

"haha very funny." Lumi replied dryly. The two laid down in silence. Sebastian was wide awake, and restless. His thought were running to dangerous places. Eventually Lumi's heartbeat slowed, and she fell asleep. An hour later Sebastian couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Lumi." He whispered. The woman opened her eyes slowly; making a tired noise of confusion that he translated to _what is it? _His Venture nature scream against it, but Sebastian could not simply ignore her any longer. "Please forgive me." He begged as he bit into her neck. She gasped. whether it was pleasure, pain, or surprised he would not know because all he could think of was her.

Sebastian sat down on the couch thinking this over. He needed to be Prince LaCroix for a moment. He thought how this would affect everything, but in truth the only thing he could think of was his public image if anyone found out. Really the actions he was considering were so un-Venture like it disgusted another part of him. H e could hurt this woman. He was perfectly capable of it. Besides she would grow old, and die as he stayed in his Damned state of no aging. Unless...

"Cara?" He heard Lumi call. He looked to see the woman had changed into her night gown.

"Lumi you should be getting some rest." He stood about to turn her back into her room until she wrapped her arms around his chest. He embraced her back tightly.

"I don't want to be alone tonight I feel eyes on me." She whispered. So it wasn't just him.

"Boo." He heard the raspy voice, and whished that Lumi wasn't here right now. She jumped back startled. She stared at the Nosferatu primogen speechless. Gorgeous Gary Golden laughed flashing his yellow jagged teeth through cracked lips. "I have to say ragazza triste you have some sharp senses." The Nosferatu carried a folder in his hand. " I hope I haven't given you a scare, but you've seen worse things haven't you?" Gary said knowingly.

"What's you name?"

"What you don't recognize the one, and only Gorgeous Gary Golden?" Gary crackled a harsh laugh. Sebastian was half expecting Lumi to run away screaming, but she surprised him again.

"You mean that movie star that my friend is absolutely in love with?"

"Oh? a fan? I may have to meet her."

"I have the feeling she's going to scream out of both fright then joy?" She hastily added. "You know what she deserves it she broke my window, and then she bought me a puppy." Gary laughed at that statement.

"Such generosity. Though pricey doesn't appreciate anyone breaking the masquerade."

"Which you are currently breaking right now." LaCroix snapped back. Gary laughed.

"You broke it first." Gary said with a smirk.

"What?" LaCroix was frustrated. Not annoyed that the primogen was spying on them not even annoyed that the Nosferatu was accusing him of breaking the masquerade, but at the fact he had not considered he could break the masquerade spending his time with Lumi.

"Um well when we were umm in the bed I saw your fangs before you...I don't really remember what you did." Lumi mumbled. Sebastian looked at her pained.

"Lumi." He spoke her name softly. LaCroix decided to got he the route that was the easiest. **"You never saw my fangs; you never met me at the club. To you I am nothing more than a stranger. Forget me."** Lumi's eyes turned vacant, and Sebastian felt pain in his chest. **"Now sleep."** The woman swayed before falling over. Sebastian caught her in her arms and laid her down on the couch. He watched her sleeping face.

"You could had just erased the memory of your teeth. Why did you erase all of them."

"Because it would happen again if I stayed." He replied. Sebastian kissed her cheek, and LaCroix walked away locking her door with her spare key behind him.

* * *

"You should get some help, talk to someone" The Toreador tired to talk to the Venture.

"I do not need help." LaCroix growled back. He scribbled furiously on some documents trying to ignore Velvet Velour. Velvet knew her boundaries, but now she was carelessly stepping far away from them.

"It is not healthy if you keep doing this; what if you frenzy?" Strauss tried to reason.

"Then cut off my head for all I care; just leave me alone." He spat back.

"Your are the Prince, you have responsibilities." Velvet tried.

"Last time I checked this was a matter of my personal health." Velvet cursed at his response.

"But you can not do your responsibilities' if you head was on a pike." Strauss elaborated Velvet's statement.

"I'm sure the Anarchs would happily disagree with you."

"Actually..." Velvet started. Strauss, and LaCroix gave her a look. The elevator doors opened and Nines Rodriguez never looked so out of place.

"Putain tout." LaCroix cursed. Nines rolled his eyes. He was followed by Mathew. Mathew who was barely in better condition than LaCroix stayed silent. "Please I'm asking you all to leave."

"Okay" Nines turned to go, but Velvet grabbed his color stopping him.

"You can not keep going like this." Strauss said.

"I don't care." LaCroix said going back to his paperwork.

"This is fucking stupid." Nines grumbled. LaCroix heard his footsteps, but barely registered the punch that Nines had delivered to his face. He rolled back a little, but other then that he couldn't feel anything. "You look pathetic." He growled. His sheriff moved to detain he Brujah, but LaCroix raised his hand telling him to stop.

"Please leave" he said calmly. "You too." He said to Mathew who looked utterly heart broken.

"Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai fait pour vous." He whispered an apology to the Venture before leaving. Velvet went after him to see if he was okay. _I am sorry for everything I've done to you._ The words echoed in LaCroix's head. It wasn't Mathew's fault. He put this on himself

The elevator doors opened, and Cain walked in. "Look at you. You're even better then when I first saw you." LaCroix grumbled in annoyance. The others repeated the word better skeptically. Cain set down a glass of warm blood on the table. **"Drink it."** LaCroix obeyed. He scowled when he finished the glass. "Was that so bad?" LaCroix stayed silent. "You see LaCroix I know you don't want him to say anything, but I think that was very responsible of Sebastian. He fixed the problem, and prevented it from happing again." Cain tapped his wooden stick on the floor. "Wouldn't you let him out for just feeding, and when your alone." LaCroix was silent. "Sebastian?" His entire expression changed to complete worry.

"Where is Mathew going?!"

* * *

Mathew looked over at the buildings. His eyes fell on venture tower and he let out a shaky breath. Mathew took a step closer to the edge. He wondered how Sebastian was going to plan his funeral. He wanted it to be just as beautiful as his Grandmother's. He closed his eyes imagining the rose garden watching her ashes flying away into the wind while they landed on the base of the flower bed. Another step. He heard a laugh, and his eyes snapped open. "You aren't planning on jumping are ya? Cause that would be one hell of a show." _My heart has already died with him. _Mathew turned around.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

**I like people with problems, besides normal people are kind of boring. I love that LaCroix is a workaholic without a sense of humanity in his bones. I love Nines hatred and aggression towards LaCroix. I like it that Velvet rejects who she used to be. And Strauss...is just plain out creepy. *shudders***

**just kidding. I wanted to show just how dysfunctional a person could get broken in a specific way. Sebastian gained some humanity, but he had to throw away his little blanket of humanity, and in return he lost it; became cold and guarded losing his interest in personal health.**

**I kind of based Lumi off my imagination. I wanted her to have a similar personality to LaCroix, but I also wanted to show the difference between the two by showing that she was human.**

**Cain; where do I start. I based him off of an old cartoon made in the 90s I absolutely love the fact that the guy was just decked out in furs with a cane.**

**Mathew has more of a history then he gives off but I'll save that little secret for later.**

**Lillian was based off of a Pokémon character. She does serve some importance later. so she gets her own little summary. She actually was the one who gave Sebastian his love for horses in my story. She developed a crush on him later, but as you can see in the previous chapter...**

** _I only own my o.c's_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I am so tired. I forgot to turn off my alarm so I woke up at seven this morning.**

* * *

LaCroix glared at Mathew. Mathew laughed sheepishly next to Jack; both who were sitting in lawn chairs on a cliff overlooking the city. "What no warm hello; you really are cold Sebastian." Mathew said disturbing the silence.

"I thought you would do something impractically futile." LaCroix snapped back. Mathew smirked.

"No darling; why would I do that." He grinned, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Well you still have the Society of Leopold after you."

"I refuse to be hunted by my prey." He replied darkly still smiling. Jack stood up laughing.

"See ya later kiddos." He disappeared into the forest chuckling to himself. LaCroix stared icily at the direction Jack went. Mathew stoof up pulling a sword out from under his chair. He presented the sword flat on its side holding it in front of him. LaCroix recognized the sword with malice. He glared at the object it brought memories of what he used to be.

"So tell me my dearest Prince are you going to take care of this problem yourself, or are you going to send out your sheriff like a powerless princess?" He asked. His pale face emotionless. LaCroix glanced at Mathew deep in thought. He did not know power like he did. He did not have the ability to make one not question his authority by just the mention of his name; the anarchs were proof of that. So what was power if he did not already have it. He failed to gain more power with the sarcophagus. His protégé had betrayed him by opening the coffin himself when he was out on a meeting, and demolishing half his building. Of course it had been quickly rebuilt, and the neonate was mixed in with the old ashes of his building. LaCroix reached out for the handle. He remembered how the silver used to feel cold to his skin; yes Mathew had his blade made in silver for unknown reasons to his living self, but he had found the blade very useful in his early unlife. Now it felt like a tooth pick to him. Mathew smiled. "Now come on we have a building to infiltrate." He replied happily. LaCroix rolled his eyes at his sudden mood change.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"This is a task that not even my sheriff could complete." LaCroix told him observing the house.

"Probably because he charged right in there when they have automatic machine guns." Mathew whispered back, "but we have stealth to to help us."

"You mean you have obfuscate." LaCroix corrected lowering his voice when a guard came close to the rock they were hiding behind. Mathew disappeared in a wisp of smoke and the man's throat was slit with an invisible blade. He dropped to the ground, and was silently dragged to some nearby bushes. LaCroix stayed back watching the guards fall to the ground dead one by one. Once the front, and sides of the house were cleared we walked through the back door where a hunter was praying in front of him candles burned. Mathew tapped LaCroix's shoulder. LaCroix nodded seeing the sensors. He caught sight of a nearby computer. He smiled at it. He decided his rusty hacking skills needed some work. Mathew looked at him skeptically when the sensors were deactivated. LaCroix smiled proud with himself. Mathew shook his head using obfuscate again. LaCroix peered around the corner to see guards in the corridors. One was killed, and the other gasped out in shock, and terror. LaCroix cursed as the hunter that was previously praying turned around seeing the vampire. The hunter reached for his gun, but LaCroix had moved quickly slicing the hunter's throat with his blade. The hunter fell to the ground with a quiet thump.

"You done playing Si?" Mathew asked. He wiped the blood off his sword unenthusiastically. LaCroix shot him a quick glare before pushing past him.

"Perhaps you should be more discreet; your stealth is like your driving." He shot back. Mathew smirked following him to a door.

"My dear Prince..." He stepped closer to LaCroix who looked back at his startled, "but I don't give a shit." Mathew moved away while LaCroix grumbled curses at him under his breath. The door opened right when Mathew reached for the handle.

"Hi, hi!" Lillian smiled at the two who looked at her in surprise. "I thought I would go ahead, and deal with my sire's problem." Lillian smiled widely adjusting the oversized green bow on her head. "Hi sire, bye sire." She skipped past Mathew, stopping in front of LaCroix. "Here's that annoying preacher." She dropped a sack on the floor at LaCroix's feet, and skipped out. LaCroix looked at the bag with his mouth agape. He glared at Mathew grinding his teeth together.

"You wasted my time with your ludicrous methods!" He snapped.

"I wasted your time?!" Mathew shouted back.

* * *

LaCroix, and Mathew sat down in the office fuming. Cain smiled patting Lillian on the back. "So she beat you boys to it?" He leaned forward smiling clasping his walking stick in his hands.

"Yep, yep you should have seen it; I was epic." Lillian beamed sitting on LaCroix's desk proudly. LaCroix shot a glare at Lillian.

'I think Sebastian wanted the glory of putting a note that said he killed Bach when he sent his head to his friend." Mathew joked trying to lighten the mood. LaCroix stood up folding his hands behind his back.

"Now that petty nuisance is aside." He walked behind his desk. He glanced at Lillian, and shoved her off the polish wood. She made a little huff as she stood behind her sire. "The Camarilla with stay in its domain in California; a treaty will be arranged with the anarchs, and the kuel-jin treat is gone..." He sat down in his chair. "I will also ensure the stability of the masquerade, therefore acomplish all of my duties as prince, and if those fail to enforce our sacred laws I will be forced to take action as privileged." He hesitated, "I also will care for my personal health as you meddlesome cainites crave me to do so desperately... and" LaCroix looked away avoiding eye contact.

"And?" Mathew walked forward ready to tease LaCroix. He muttered something inaudible, and Mathew came closer cupping his ear. "Can't hear you my dear Prince."

LaCroix cleared his throat. "I would like you two to leave." He looked at Cain, and Lillian. The two simply nodded stepping into the elevator. "I..." LaCroix felt he would come to regret this later. "would appreciate if you would..." He trailed off again much to his irritation. Mathew smirked leaning forward to kiss LaCroix's cheek gently. LaCroix stiffened, but then relaxed.

"I miss you too Sebastian." Mathew whispered softly. "But at least-" He started. LaCroix knowing where the statement was going quickly stood up, and exclaimed;

"Get out!"

Mathew's grin grew wider as he pressed his lips together tightly suppressing a snicker. LaCroix shot him a warning glare. "What scared of a little sex?"

"Be quiet!"

Mathew laughed, while LaCroix sat there sulking; sinking deeper into his chair out of embarrassment from all the crass, and vulgar things Mathew was listing.

* * *

"Cain; why do we have to do this?" Lillian whispered crouching behind a tree. Cain smiled.

"Because young one; the masquerade does not just protect the kindred's existence, but ours, and others too." Cain adjusted his fur coat. Lillian nodded. She felt something pulling on her skirt. She stiffened. Not just pulling on her skirt; she felt something curling around her leg traveling around her waist. She shirked. Cain snapped his head back his eyes widening. He rushed forward to help Lillian, by he fell to the ground. He was dragged back then lifted up in the air by his ankle. Cain glared at yellow eyes as he heard a hiss.


	4. anoucement

**A.N: CIAO! How are you my lovelies today? I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but sadly my computer rights have been revoked for a while. *Sad*. Anyways I've been think of a new story for kingdom hearts: what do you guys think? **

**Also, Im not sure when I'm getting my cocomputer back, and I won't be able to finish any chapters on it just because for some parts I'm suffering writers block lately. *Stressed*. AND THEN THERES SCHOOL! Honestly my teachers have been handing out homework like cnady. *P. O'd*. Anyways I hope you all have a happy valintines day, I m7ght do something for it later, but know isnt the best time for me.**

**Love you guys**

** , Star**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hello my dearest readers as promised; an update. Sorry I couldn't update sooner...if people are still even reading.**

Cain glared at the monster while it snorted at him mockingly. The snake opened its mouth, but no words came out. _No...he lost that when I tore his throat open._ "Hello again Daniel, how are you this lovely night?" Cain folded his arms across his chest calmly still being held upside down by a black scaly tail. The sake hissed at him angrily moving quickly to wrap itself around Cain, and Lillian. "Come on now let make small talk." Lillian grimaced as the serpent stiffened being crushed.

**xoxoxoxox**

Mathew stretched himself out on the chair smiling proudly at a fuming Lillian, and an irritated Cain. LaCroix was skillfully ignoring the three as they argued.

"Why do you have to act so hot-headed most of the time."

"Well look who raised me." Mathew snapped back bitterly.

"Your always so crass, why can't you be more level-headed, like you brother."

"Screw you."

"Brother?" Lillian wondered aloud. Mathew shot a quick glare at her.

"Step-brother, his name is James, and I'm starting to wish I bit him instead."

"Don't say you'll rather sire that sewer rat!" Mathew, had his fist clenched tightly, and talked through sharp teeth.

"How rude, he's not even Nosferatu." Cain shook his head disappointed turning around to hide his smile.

"Are you...laughing?" Mathew questioned exasperated. Cain's quiet giggles turned into a fit of laughter.

"Sewer...rat..." He said in between breaths. "Don't let the Venture hear you or else you're in for a mighty long lecture." Cain patted his head while Mathew stared at him in disbelief.

"ho cares if he hears me?"

"Well he is right behind you." Lillian pointed out. Mathew glanced over his shoulder. He tensed when he glanced at the Venture who was staring at him icily.

"I spare you for the moment, because I have important business, and can't be bothered by insignificant nuisances." The man replied his grey eyes narrowing. Mathew rolled his eyes.

"Still sounds like a lecture to me; why are you here." Mathew said messing with the on strand that stuck up in James's

hair. He sighed irritable.

"No of your concern, now if I may speak to the Prince privately." James looked at LaCroix waiting for an answer. LaCroix motioned for the others to leave. They left wordlessly, but Mathew made sure to slam the door when he left.

"What brings you here monsieur Jones?" LaCroix walked over to the fire-place taking the steel bar, and pushing round the ashes. LaCroix did not enjoy James visits due to historical disputes. He was a proud Frenchman. Jones was a proud Englishman. Mathew was only an exception to him when he was in his company. Of course the Venture did have some benefits to his persona, for he owned most of the broadcasting media, and controlled all the newspapers that went to the stands in Los Angeles, and a few other selected location based on population. LaCroix really had no personal problems with Jones, and he had never disappointed with the older Venture's work. Jones had also made it clear he had no interest in a occupation as Prince also. Since LaCroix saw that his position of power was still in place he believed him at the moment.

Yes for the moment everything was fine.

A loud noise echoed shaking his windows, and LaCroix glanced sideways at them to see smoke rising far in the distance.

Like he said. For the moment.

**A.N: well thats my little update. The next chapter is already super long so I decided why not update this one while iI'm working on the other right?**

**Flames welcomed. R&R.**


End file.
